The ACC Foundation
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: The ACC Foundation contains and studies characters from alternate dimensions, also known as "Cartoons". Here are their files. My take on the SCP Foundation. Do not own any characters!
1. Pinkie Pie Sees All

**CCP-001: Pinkie Pie Can See All**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

 **Author's Note: I do not own My Little Pony. Hasbro does. This is my take on the SCP Foundation. Leave a review of you would like to!**

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-001

 **CCP Class:** Safe

 **Character Containment Procedures:** Currently, CCP-001 is contained within a humanoid containment chamber in Site-50. The chamber is furnished with average items including a single bed, a desk, and one single window overlooking the Site-50 garden. CCP-001 is permitted to transverse Site-50 on her own volition and can participate in conversations and activities with ACC Foundation personnel. CCP-001 must be observed at all times in order to record all visions she experiences. CCP-001 is permitted to eat meals with personnel in Site-50's cafeteria.

 **Description:** CCP-001 is a female instance of the inhabitant species of Dimension 397-MLP, designated as Equestria sapien. The physical appearance of CCP-001 is of an adolescent female horse with a height of 8.9 ft and a weight of 34 lbs, with fur of a bright pink hue covering her body. CCP-001 was formerly named Pinkamena Diane Pie before being recovered by the Foundation, however she responds to being called Pinkie Pie by personnel. CCP-001 possesses no abnormalities physically and her behavior is mainly docile.

Through an unknown method, CCP-001 can perceive the parallel dimension designated CCP-001-2. CCP-001 can observe the individuals that inhabit CCP-001-2 with an extreme level of clarity, though the level of clarity varies during random periods. The effect occurs as a visual sensation that triggers an unidentified event in the subject's brain and allows CCP-001 to observe beyond the dimensional barriers between the current dimension and CCP-001-2. CCP-001 describes the appearance of the entities as being similar to humans but as being much larger. CCP-001 can only perceive CCP-001-2 when her current location is her origin dimension.

CCP-001-2 is a dimension that is parallel to Dimension 397-MLP. CCP-001-2 is inhabited by humanoid entities that are described as being much larger than average humans. The exact height of these entities is unknown but it is estimated at being between fifty thousand and eight hundred (15,800) and twenty thousand and seven hundred and fifty nine (20,759) ft. From what is known from interviews with CCP-001, the entities seem to observe the events that transpire and the inhabitants of Dimension 397-MLP continuously. These entities are incorporeal and are unable to physically enter CCP-001's origin dimension. CCP-001-2 entities are omnipresent and CCP-001 has stated that they converse with each other frequently, however the language spoken is unknown.

CCP-001 was recovered from Dimension 397-MLP after the ACC Foundation discovered reports of a civilian displaying erratic behavior and being admitted to the local Twilight mental hospital in Ponyville, Equestria stating that "giant people are watching everyone". Operatives imbedded in the mental hospital recovered CCP-001 under the cover story of a transfer to a nearby mental facility and transported her to Site-50. Mental hospital personnel and civilians, including CCP-001's friends, were administered Class-A Amnestics and all photograph and document evidence of CCP-001's existence were altered.

 **Addendum-001-1:**

Incident-001-1: On 13-August-2016, during a conversation with Dr. Harrison while in the Site-50's cafeteria, CCP-001 lost consciousness. After present personnel were unable to wake CCP-001, who was revealed to have entered a comatose state, CCP-001 was transported to Site-50's medical bay. CCP-001 was attached to an IV and an EKG monitor by medical personnel. After seven (7) hours of being in the state, CCP-001 spontaneously gained consciousness and proceeded to scream and converse incoherently for several minutes. CCP-001's screams were audible from five hundred feet away and rendered several present personnel deaf. CCP-001 calmed down after being reassured by Dr. Harrison of her location. Affected personnel have been transferred to the medical bay and are expected to recover partial hearing in four months.

CCP-001 was interviewed a hour after the event by Dr. Harrison. Upon being questioned, CCP-001 reported that [ACCOUNT EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF O5-OVERLORD COUNCIL]

ACC Foundation translators have been attempting to decipher the language spoken by CCP-001 during the incident. However, audio recordings taken during the event were significantly damaged due to CCP-001's screams. Partial translations have been made of the statements made by CCP-001 and the language has been identified as Ancient Equestris, the predecessor to the current major language spoken by Equestria sapiens. Recovered historical records and documents from local Equestrian organizations reveals that the language was created by [DATA EXPUNGED] before the species was destroyed due to an unknown event 385,000 years before the first recorded Equestrian Life-Form was formed. Historical records involving the existence of [DATA EXPUNGED] and the language have been destroyed and counter-information and historical efforts have been implemented.

Partial Translation Of Incident-001-1:

"[Princess?] of the watchers [Died/Slain?] last [Moon/Sun?] the watchers are [Angry/Sad?] the little [Ponies?] will be [Punished?] [Love/Life/Magic/Existence?] will [Crumble?]

-l

 **Addendum-001-2:**

-Seeing as CCP-001 possessed an intense knowledge of subjects of Equestrian history that is classified and anomalous in nature, as well as the possible XK-end-of-the-world scenario that could occur if CCP-001-2 entities manage to breach fully into the Equestrian dimension in a corporeal form, I suggest that we upgrade her class as Deter and revise her containment procedures.

(Dr. Wilson)

-Permission denied. No facts currently known about CCP-001 suggests that she is the cause of such danger. CCP-001-2 entities are not created or influenced by her and are individual entities. We will not harm a single individual for the safety of an innocent race and species. Just make sure that the Equestrian dimension is safe without affecting CCP-001.

(05-7)


	2. Pines Twins

**CCP-002: Pines Twins**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

 **Author's Note: I do not own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does. This is another CCP Profile, this time for the Gravity Falls series. It's not connected to the previous or any future chapters of this thing. Anyway, leave a review if you'd like too!**

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-002

 **CCP Class:** Hecto

 **Character Containment Protocols:** CCP-002 is housed within a humanoid containment chamber in Site-33. CCP-002 is to be restricted on a bed with arm, leg, and neck restraints to avoid movement. Due to his volatile behavior, CCP-002 is to be fed using remote means. Unauthorized contact with CCP-002 is forbidden and any personnel are to be terminated immediately. Interviews with CCP-002 are to be conducted on a weekly basis by Dr. Alex Hirsch. The chamber is to be locked at all times. Medical personnel are permitted to administer eye drops into the subject's eyes and to feed CCP-002.

CCP-002 is to be monitored at all times by four (4) automated security cameras to observe his anomalous properties. In addition, audio recording devices planted in the chamber are to be activated at all times. Four (4) armed guards are stationed outside of the chamber in the event of attempted containment breach. CCP-002 is to be administered psychological drugs to level CCP-002 into being docile. Any events of CCP-002 entering a CCP-002 state are to be reported to Site-33's overseer immediately and Protocol-Gravity Beta-618 is to be implemented.

During CCP States, Site-33 is to be locked down and Protocol-Gravity Beta-618 implemented immediately. No hostile action is to be taken against CCP-002-B and CCP-002 by any personnel. CCP-002's chamber is to be evacuated of all medical personnel and all personnel must maintain a fifty meter distance from CCP-002. Cleanup is to be accomplished through D-Class personnel after the event has passed.

 **Description:** CCP-002 is a prepubescent male formerly named Dipper Pines. The subject has dark brown hair and blue eyes, with a height of five feet (5 ft). CCP-002 apparently suffers from malnutrition and lacks a major amount of muscle mass in the abdominal area. This appearance does not change with feeding and CCP-002 continuously weighs twenty five (25) pounds. The skin tone of CCP-002 is pale and is consistent with victims of sunlight deficiency of up to two years. CCP-002 was formerly a native resident of Piedmont, California before recovery.

Behavior of CCP-002 is consistent with individuals who suffer from paranoid schizophrenia. CCP-002 is distrustful of personnel and reluctant to communicate with individuals who display any skepticism in regards to the paranormal. CCP-002 will refuse to eat any edible substance through violent means. CCP-002 has a hostile attitude towards Foundation personnel and will attempt to escape from his chamber in attempts to locate his twin sister. Subject violently attacks personnel when unrestrained with various biting and hand combat. CCP-002 has managed to injure twenty (20) personnel. CCP-002 is unfamiliar with his current state and is convinced that he and his twin sister are being detained by "the Illuminati". References to his sister will result in CCP-002 attempting to breach containment and verbally threatening offending personnel. Attempts to communicate with CCP-002 have failed to calm him down.

At random periods of time, CCP-002 will undergo a CCP-002A Event. CCP-002 will enter a highly docile state and will become unresponsive to outer stimuli. Physical injury does not elicit any response from CCP-002 despite inflicting physical harm. CCP-002's brainwaves are at a much slower rate and are similar to individuals who suffer from comas. However, CCP-002 is not in a coma but is apparently sedated into a calm mode of being. CCP-002-B will manifest within a fifty (50) meter range of CCP-002 and will proceed to approach CCP-002's current location. At this point, no known action and material can impede CCP-002-B's progress, as physical damage can not be inflicted on CCP-002-B. CCP-002-B will make its way towards CCP-002 at a walking speed, roughly one step per minute. Any physical violence inflicted towards CCP-002-B will result in the offender being [DATA EXPUNGED], with 99.9% of cases leaving no traces of biological material. When CCP-002-B reaches CCP-002 and makes physical contact, [DATA EXPUNGED] will occur, exposing any present personnel in a five meter radius to [DATA EXPUNGED]. Following this, CCP-002-B will demanifest. CCP-002 will suffer no physical injury from this event and will awaken from the comatose state less than five minutes after the self-termination by CCP-002-B with no recollection of the event.

CCP-002-B is a being who resembles CCP-002's twin sister, named Mabel Pines. The physical appearance of CCP-002-B is of a humanoids female figure roughly five (5) feet with a fully black body safe for two pale white eyes. These eyes are apparently capable of producing illumination levels of twenty seven watts and higher. CCP-002-B's hair is fifty meters long and trails behind her considerably. CCP-002-B lacks a mouth due to no visible sign of one can be detected by witnesses. CCP-002-B is unable to verbally communicate and CCP-002 has been the only individual who can contact with CCP-002-B. CCP-002-B is incorporeal and is able to pass through solid materials with ease. Despite this, however, CCP-002-B is still capable of physically making contact with CCP-002.

In nature, CCP-002-B is docile and shows an extreme emotional attachment with CCP-002. This attachment is shared by CCP-002 as well and appears to be based on physical and emotional well being of both CCP-002 and CCP-002-B. Attempts to inflict physical harm on CCP-002 have resulted in the inducing of an extreme emotional state in CCP-002-B and the infliction of aggressive behavior targeted towards offending personnel. Despite CCP-002-B's incorporeal nature, she can inflict physical harm on offending personnel through advanced telekinesis. Injuries caused by CCP-002-B include non-fatal and fatal internal bleeding, implosion of the heart, shattered skeletal structures, and extreme cranial trauma. CCP-002-B is not hostile unless provoked and emits an atmosphere of depression. Fatal injuries caused by CCP-002-B number as twenty (20) and non-fatal injuries number as fifty seven (57). All attempts by personnel to communicate with CCP-002-B have failed.

CCP-002 was brought to the ACC Foundation's attention on 6/18/2015 after reports of anomalous activity were leaked from the local Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital in Gravity Falls, Oregon. CCP-002 began to be the center of paranormal activity after he was injured during a car accident and admitted to a local hospital. Medical records show that CCP-002 was injured by extreme cranial trauma during the incident and that CCP-002-B had been killed instantly. Reports of paranormal activity concerned with the manifestation of CCP-002-B while CCP-002 underwent a comatose state during surgery, exposing and killing five (5) doctors to [DATA EXPUNGED] when [DATA EXPUNGED] occurred. Embedded operatives retrieved all photographic and video evidence of the event and CCP-002 was transferred to Site-33. CCP-002's relatives, friends, and all medical personnel were administered Class-A amnestics and a cover story involving both subjects being killed by accident was implemented.


	3. Fluttershy's Empathy

**CCP-003: Fluttershy's Empathy**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

 **Author's Note: I do not own My Little Pony. I'm planning on making more of these. Leave a review if you'd like!**

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-003

 **CCP Class:** Deter

 **Character Containment Protocols:** CCP-003 is to be housed within a fifty meter by fifty meter fully enclosed and climate-controlled habitat simulating an open-air Equestrian forest. Hidden cameras capable of low-light recording are to be installed through-out to monitor CCP-003. CCP-003 is to be fed daily with nutrient-supplemented, vegetable-based foods in order to coerce CCP-003 into eating. A Level Two (2) researcher of Equestria sapien race is to be stationed in close proximity to CCP-003 in order to relay communication between CCP-003 and Foundation personnel. Requests made by CCP-003 are to be relayed to Site Director and either approved or denied based on level of possible containment breach threat and on CCP-003's cooperation with the ACC Foundation.

No research personnel under Level Two may access CCP-003's habitat. Attempted access without permitted authorization will result in termination. No verbal communication is to be made with CCP-003 without being approved by Site Director to prevent provoking CCP-003 into initiating her properties. Personnel are to be of an Equestria sapien origin with vegetarian beliefs in order to not cause any adverse emotions in CCP-003. In addition, no physical contact is to be made with CCP-003.

In order to facilitate CCP-003's needs, she has been allowed to own various pets under the requirement of cooperation with personnel. Additional animals of varying species are to be introduced into the habitat on a yearly basis. In the event of CCP-003 becoming actively hostile towards personnel, the habitat is to undergo a lockdown and Protocol-Extinct-57 is to be implemented immediately. Affected animals outside of the habitat are to be terminated and the room is to be flushed with Type-3 nerve gas until both CCP-003 and the affected animals within the habitat are sedated. Sedated affected animals are to be individually contained until the offending personnel are terminated and remains removed from the fifty mile radius zone. CCP-003's pet privileges are to be revoked and her pets are to be held under individual containment until cooperation with ACC Foundation personnel by CCP-003 is reestablished.

 **Description:** CCP-003 is a female instance of the species Equestria sapien formerly named Fluttershy. CCP-003 has a height of five feet and a weight of fifty seven (57) pounds. The color of CCP-003's mane is pink and she has blue eyes. CCP-003's body is covered by yellow fur. CCP-003 possesses a visible mark on her right flank referred to as a "cutie mark" by CCP-003 herself. This symbol is in the shape of a small butterfly.

CCP-003 is usually docile and rather timid when in her habitat. CCP-003 has an interest in animals since her early childhood with interviews with her parents confirming this. This interest usually manifests as caring for both wounded and perfectly healthy animals of all species. CCP-003 will feed and provide animals with shelter if she discovers a wounded or otherwise healthy animal close to her. During this period, CCP-003 becomes emotionally attached to the animal and will adopt it as a pet. As of **[DATA REDACTED]** CCP-003 has twenty two (22) pets, including ten (10) rabbits, two (2) snakes, five (5) hens, and five (5) birds, in her possession. One of CCP-003's closest companion is a sixteen year old rabbit she calls Angel. CCP-003 is a vegetarian and refuses to eat any food created using meat.

Despite her emotional empathy for animals, CCP-003 has several abnormalities in her behavior. One such abnormality is the avoidance of social interaction with other Equestria sapiens by CCP-003. CCP-003 possesses a hostility towards non-animal individuals of either Homo sapien or Equestria sapien species. CCP-003 outright refuses to communicate with humans and will rather communicate with the numerous animals that she owns. When placed within a social activity or gathering, CCP-003 will isolate herself from the group and will attempt to find any animals within the local area. Interviews with CCP-003's parents have revealed that this behavior was caused following [DATA EXPUNGED] during her childhood.

CCP-003 is easily provoked by other individuals through numerous actions conducted by the offending subject. However, CCP-003 has reacted towards both the issuing of threats involving physical harm to herself and/or her animals and the infliction of attempted or successful physical harm to herself and/or her animals. When provoked, CCP-003 will verbally express her anger towards the offending subject, including threats of physical harm or death to the individual. Issued threats are noticeably graphic and contain disturbing intents towards the subject. Despite CCP-003 issuing threats of physical harm towards the subject, CCP-003 will not inflict any violence directly on the subject herself. Hostility will be of an emotional level only. CCP-003 rarely inflicts physical violence.

Through anomalous means not currently understood by the ACC Foundation, CCP-003 can telepathically imprint her intended hostility onto nearby animals. Any animal within a fifty mile radius of CCP-003 will suffer this effect and will group in large condensed crowds. Affected animals are of varying species, with species including reptiles, mammals, amphibians, and avian animalia being imprinted upon by CCP-003. Small animals including canines, felines, and crawling animals such as cockroaches, spiders, snakes, ants, rabbits, mice, rats, frogs, worms, and even [DATA EXPUNGED] will be among those affected. The only species to not be affected are Homo sapiens and other Equestria sapiens. The effect can only imprint the hostility onto animals within the fifty mile radius of CCP-003 and wildlife outside of this range will not be affected.

Affected animals display behavior consistent with hive mind ant colonies; traveling en masse at a constant speed despite different instances having individual sizes. Crowds appear to be in complete synchronization with their movements and mental thinking, although intelligence in animals is not altered. All instance within a crowd will attempt to attack the subject until he or she is either dead or has exited outside the effect range. Methods of attacking the subject depend on the individual animal's species with insects stinging the subject and reptiles and mammals (including felines, canines, etc) biting and mauling him or her. A notable event that occurs during an attack is the movement of crawling/small animals such as rats, mice, ants, and spiders into the subject's body through the throat, nose, eyes, and ears. The attack will eventually kill the subject due to excessive blood loss, internal hemorrhaging, and/or fatal reactions to insect and snake venom. Following the subject's death, the crowd will recover the subject's body and bring it to CCP-003. The crowd will then disperse with the hive mind mentally fading and the animals retreating away from CCP-003 to natural environments.

If the subject attempts to flee, the crowd will follow the subject at a constant speed. The crowd will only chase the subject until he or she exits the fifty mile radius or general vicinity of CCP-003. However, if the subject enters a room and attempts to take shelter within it, then the crowd will separate into groups that will use different methods for entering the room. These varying methods include using the localized air vents, any breaches in the floor, walls, ceiling, and/or door, and the breaching of the room through blunt force trauma. At this point, the subject will be attacked and killed as usual. It is unknown at this time how crowds of CCP-003 affected animals are capable of synchronized mentality. CCP-003 herself will not display any empathy or remorse for the death of the subject, simply stating that "he deserved it" when questioned. It should be noted that animals affected will not perceive the subject as food but rather as a threat towards CCP-003.

CCP-003 was recovered from the Royal Canterlot Garden in Canterlot, Equestria following reports of an unusual large animal attack on the attendants of the annual Royal Gala. A number of attendees had been assaulted by "feral, out-of-control animals" with fifty seven (57) fatalities of civilians and ten (10) severely injured governmental leaders. The Canterlot Royal Guard dispatched soldiers to terminate the problem but were forced to retreat after encountering extreme resistance by the affected animals. The ACC Foundation was contacted by Princess Celestia, the local governmental leader, and MTF Sigma-51 ("Animal Control") was deployed to assist with combating the problem. MTF forces were able to identify CCP-003 as apparently "commanding" the animal attack and were authorized to terminate the animals. After the deaths of 72 MTF-CRG members and 154 affected animals, CCP-003 surrendered to Canterlot Royal Guard forces. CCP-003 was recovered by ACC Foundation operatives and Class-A Amnestics were administered to all civilian witnesses involved. A cover story involving an "accidental spell gone wrong" was implemented through cooperation with the Canterlot Government.


	4. Pony Midas

**CCP-004: Pony Midas**

 **Written by EvantheNerd83**

 **Author's Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hasbro does.**

* * *

 **Item #:** CCP-004

 **CCP Class:** Hecto

 **Character Containment Procedures:** CCP-004 is kept within a humanoid containment chamber in Site-57, locked at all times through use of an electromagnetic device. CCP-004 herself is to be restrained on a bed at all times, with hoof and neck restraints limiting her movement. CCP-004 is to be fed three times a day by D-Class personnel wearing biohazard safety suits. Interviews with CCP-004 are to be conducted on a routine basis by Dr. Harrison. Personnel with security clearance above Class-D are permitted to enter the chamber but are to wear full body hazmat suits when in close proximity to CCP-004. No organic material is to make physical contact with CCP-004 through skin and/or bodily fluids. Affected personnel will be terminated and remains disposed of properly.

 **Description:** CCP-004 is a female Equestria sapien formerly named Rarity. CCP-004 is half-grown with a height of five feet and ten inches (5'10 ft) and a weight of fifty one pounds (51 lbs). CCP-004's mane and eyes are blue in color and her fur is light white. Physically, CCP-004 has a thin body frame. CCP-004 has a full-color mark on her back left flank referred to as a "Cutie Mark" in the form of three diamond gems. Behaviorally, CCP-004 displays an interest and talent in sewing and designing non formal clothing.

When an individual, hereby referred to as the subject, makes physical contact with CCP-004, his or her organic material will instantly transform into solid gold. The original composition of exposed matter will be altered through the spontaneous increase of the molecular structure and therefore changing its density. The process will also, through anomalous means, change the color of the material into an orange-yellow. This process will last for twenty seconds. Subjects have reported sensations of intense pain during the alteration. 99.9% of cases result in the subject dying from shock trauma. Fewer than 00.1% of cases result in the subject surviving past this stage. The effect is permanent and no treatment has been capable to reverse it. Breaking physical contact with CCP-004 will not terminate the effects.

Surviving subjects experience the inability to fully use the affected limb. Analysis has revealed that the affected muscle and nerves are deactivated through an unknown method. Affected limbs are resistant to physical and nervous stimuli including blunt force trauma. Attempts to breach the transformed organic material fail due to the material's apparent invulnerability to any and all damage, including blunt force penetration. Subject's blood veins are also affected with the subject's blood ceasing movement and solidifying in the affected limb, effectively transforming into solid gold. It should be noted that the blood outside of the affected limb is unaffected by CCP-004 and continues to flow through the body, save for the affected limb. If the subject does not receives medical attention, the excess blood moving towards the affected limb will begin to build up in concentration and the following blood clot will result in the subject suffering from a stroke. 100% of these strokes will result in the subject dying.

CCP-004 was recovered by ACC Foundation operatives after an emergency call placed to the local Ponyville, Equestria Police Department alerted the ACC Foundation to possible anomalous phenomena. The nature of the call concerned the deaths of CCP-004's friends by "being turned to gold" through making physical contact with her. Responding PVPD officers were also affected by CCP-004 when one officer attempted to calm her down. The ACC Foundation was brought in for threat analysis and quarantined CCP-004. Post-recovery autopsies performed on the affecteds' bodies confirmed that they were affected by CCP-004. All police department personnel and family-friends of CCP-004 were administered Class-B Amnestics and a cover story involving a "mass murderer" was implemented.


End file.
